1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabric slipcovers covering furniture pieces wherein a single sized cover can be utilized for most of the pieces of a specific furniture style.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard practice for covering various pieces of furniture is to have a designer order a specific fabric for the furniture piece and than to have skilled workers fit the fabric to the furniture piece.
This procedure is very labor intensive and is a significant factor in the overall cost of having furniture pieces fitted with fabric. In addition, if the owner of the furniture piece desires to buy a different piece of furniture of the same style, the fitted cover of the older piece cannot be utilized, for the most part, for the newer piece, particularly if the newer piece is larger in length than the older piece. In either case, the labor extensive fitting procedure described above would still be required.
It is therefore desired to provide a fabric cover which is adapted to fit most furniture pieces of a particular style without requiring the labor intensive fitting techniques of the prior art.